Forever and Eternity
by sci-fi-grl101
Summary: There's a new kid at school and he's totally gorgeous. Maddie can handle the boy, but can he handle the secret that comes with him? Will Steven be able to tell Maddie, the love of his life, the truth? Read this book to find out!


Forever and Eternity

By: Tyler Grubbs

Chapter 1 The Beginning

" Are you sure you're ready for this??" Steven asked with a nervous expression.

" I'm positive. I want to be with you for all of eternity." I replied joyously.

" If you're sure. 5, 4, 3…….." Steven said as he drew closer to my neck.

I began to tense up, but I knew it would all be okay. The tension instantly disappeared as I felt two sharp teeth pierce the side of my neck. I was in overwhelming pain, but it slowly extinguished as I slipped into unconsciousness. It was the end of mortality, and the beginning of forever, the beginning of my life with Steven.

_3 months earlier_

It's the last quarter of senior year, the last 9 weeks of my high school experience, the last 9 weeks until freedom. I drove up to the school, ready for a normal, boring day and I noticed all of the clumps of girls chatting and gossiping with giddy looks on their faces. I looked around the school yard and saw what they are so ecstatic about…. A boy. Not just any boy, the most handsome, extraordinary boy I've ever seen. I have to know him, I thought to myself as I stepped outside my car. My two best friends, Christie and Natalie, saw me and came to say hello.

" OMG! Did you see that totally gorgeous boy over there?!?!" Christie exclaimed with excitement.

" I think the whole school did. Who is he anyway??" I replied, curiosity building in my chest.

" His name is Steven. He's a foreign exchange student."

Natalie said with a matter-of-fact attitude.

" To be honest, I think " gorgeous" is an understatement!!" I said, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

We walked away laughing as the clumps of girls broke up as the morning bell rang, and I could still see Steven. I elbowed through the crowd to get to him, but when I got there, I knew I was too late. I only knew because standing right next to him, was Abbey James, the snootiest, most obnoxious girl in the entire school. I couldn't believe that Abbey got to him first. I walked away from them angry and disappointed. But that all changed when I walked out of my first class.

I was walking in the halls when I ran into someone. He was wearing black and white converse, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and very dark sunglasses.

" Oh, sorry miss..?" The person said.

"Brown, Maddie Brown. You're Steven, right?" I said nervously.

" Yep. I guess everybody knows who I am now?" Steven said. ( I'm not sure if he was asking a question or making a statement)

" I guess so." I said, starting to blush.

We were talking the whole way to class. Little did I know, he's in 4 of my classes!!!!!!!! Dream come true!!!!!!!!

I was instantly attracted to Steven's charm. He was the most perfect person to walk the universe and I was talking to him. We sat together at lunch and at the end of the day he walked me to my locker. At some point in time, he must have written down his number and slipped it into my locker because when I opened the door a small scrap of paper fell out with his number on it. In the most perfect handwriting, it said:

555-4219

Call me

Steven

I felt something bubbling up in my throat and I wasn't sure if I was going to scream, or shriek and the top of my lungs. I ended up screaming, and looking like a complete psycho, as I sprinted through the halls!!!!

When I got home from my hallway scream-a-thon, I went strait to my room with my phone and scrap of paper in hand. I got to my room and dialed Steven's number and clicked _send message._

All it said was, " Hey, it's Maddie"

I got a reply a little while later that said, " What are you doing tomorrow??" ( Tomorrow being Friday)

All I said was, " Nothing"

" That's not true. You're going to meet me at The Grill at 6:30" Was his reply.

" Sounds like a plan." Was the last set of words I could text, the last thing we spoke until Friday morning, when I saw him in the school yard.

I stepped out of my car in the parking lot and I saw Steven, most likely sitting in his car waiting for me. When I got to the sidewalk, I went strait to my friends, acting like he wasn't even there.

"Hey girls. My date with Steven is today. I'm kind of nervous." I said

"Don't be!! You'll be fine, trust me." Christie said

"Thanks Christie. Do I look ok, I saw Steven in his car and I have a feeling he's going to come over here."

"You look fine. Oh, and by the way, don't look now, but he's right behind you."

I gasped and turned around, almost hitting him in the face in the process.

"Hey. Sorry to startle you. How's your morning going," he asked.

"It's ok. I was just talking to my friends." I said, as I heard Natalie and Christie walking away gossiping.

"Oh, ok. Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

Just as he said that, the bell rang.

Steven walked me to my locker, and to my first class, even though his first class is at the other end of the school.

When class was over, he met me outside the door and then we had the next four class periods, and lunch, to hang out together. We walked to lunch and then went our separate ways because he had a football team meeting(he's on the football team!!) and I had a student council meeting.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, I was at home, sitting in my room, staring at my jam packed closet, thinking I had absolutely nothing to wear. I was at the breaking point. If I didn't find something to wear soon, I'd end up going to The Grill in sweat pants and a t-shirt. I decided the only thing I'd be able to do if I wanted to find an outfit so I could get ready for my date at The Grill was call Christie, and that's what I decided to do.

"Hey Christie. Can you come over? I can't find anything to wear, and my closet is jam packed full of clothes. I think I'm having a fashion meltdown!!"

"I'm already on my way!! Be there in five, or less."

"Thank you so much!! You are a lifesaver!!"

"Well, that's my job, best friend by day, lifesaver by night!!"

"Thanks Christie, I really appreciate it, see you in a few!!"

"Sounds good. Bye!!"

When I hung up the phone, I heard her car coming up my driveway, I knew it was her because she had the top down and the radio was blaring!

After about forty-five minutes of trying on the entire contents of my closet, we finally decided on an outfit. A midnight blue, mid-thigh length, tube-top cocktail like dress and black heeled sandals. I'm kind of surprised that the dress fit because the last time I wore it was five years ago at a party. I found it hidden it the corner of my closet, and it was the last thing I tried on! When Christie saw me in it, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"You may not know this, but girl, you are looking fine, emphasis on the FINE!"

"Thanks Christie, you really are a good friend."

"That's my job! I have to get going, but I expect a full recap afterward!"

"You got it. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

When she walked out the door, I ran to the bathroom to start putting on makeup, and getting the millions of hot-curlers out of my hair. After an hour of prepping for my date with Steven, I finally achieved the perfect look. If I may say so myself, it was in perfect timing because a few minutes later, the door bell rang and Steven was at the door.

When we got to The Grill, we ended up with a table all by itself. Kind of awkward, but pretty romantic. We spent most of the time, the whole three hours, talking about anything and everything. It was a little weird because he just sat there and watched me chow down on a burger and some ice cream and didn't even order something for himself. It was a little peculiar, but I didn't give it much thought.

After we left, we walked to his car holding hands. When we were about two feet away from the car, he grabbed my arm, pulled me close to him, and kissed me. A gentle kiss that made butterflies flutter around like crazy in my stomach. It may sound corny, but that kiss absolutely took my breath away. I couldn't even talk.

When we got to my house, I asked him to come in. I wanted to show him off to my family, even if it was a little soon.

"Can you come in? I'd like it if you could meet my mom."

"No problem, I'd love to meet your family."

"Thank you. I think I might really like you."

"I feel the same way."

I was speechless after that. We walked into the house together, still holding hands.

"Hey Maddie, glad you're back. Can you do the dishes? We just finished dinner and I don't have time." My mom so rudely asked me.

"No problem mom, I don't mind, it's not like I care."

"Oh, don't be so selfish Maddie, it's just a few dishes."

"Whatever."

I may have been forced to do dishes, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from giving most of, if not all of, my attention to Steven.

"I'm sorry about her, she doesn't get teenagers. These dishes don't have to ruin our night, right?" I said to Steven hopefully.

"Of course not. Why don't you let me help you? It'll make the time go by faster."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, it's no problem." Steven told me, I really do like him.

After all of the dishes were done, I knew he had to leave, because it was getting late. I didn't expect him to do anything when he left, except maybe give me a hug, but believe me, I was in for a shock. Not only did he give me a hug, but he started making out with me!! I couldn't believe it, but I still enjoyed it. We probably stood there kissing for five minutes before he suddenly stalled and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him curiously, and a little breathless.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got something in my eye. I think I'm actually going to head home, it's getting kind of late. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course."

He rapidly walked (or sprinted) out the door, not even looking me in the eye. Through all of the confusion (mostly coming from me), I managed to remember to give Christie an update. I called her and invited her over because the story was too good to be explained over the phone.

After we got off of the phone, she said she'd be right over. When she finally got to my house, I all but dragged her up stairs to my room to tell her the story. About fifteen minutes went by, and she was pretty speechless too.

"So, what do you think? Weird, or weird?" I asked her.

"Weird, romantic, and weird. I can't believe that happened? Why do you think he ran out the way he did? I mean, that is pretty peculiar."

"I have no idea. That's kind of what I was hoping to ask you. Do you think he'll call me this weekend? I mean, what if I was the reason he ran out."

"Oh, don't be like that, I'm pretty much positive it wasn't you. Maybe you should just let it go? I mean, maybe he really did have something in his eye."

"I can understand that, but the way he ran out of here, it wasn't even like he was running. It was more like he took one step and then he was to his car, it wasn't like an unusually fast runner, it was almost.. Oh, never mind, you won't believe me."

"I will. It was almost what?"

"It was almost… supernatural."

"I was kind of thinking that too. I think we're just being paranoid, it was probably nothing."

"I guess so, I think I'm going to hit the hey, I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Christie told me.

Right after she left, I went back up to my room and sure enough, I fell right to sleep.

_Pain, I felt pain all over. I could see him, this strange man, standing over me, blood, my blood, dripping from his mouth. I screamed for him to go away, but it just made the pain worse. He began to laugh, a dark laugh that chilled my spine. He knew I was scared, and I really wanted to scream. I had started to let it out, but he wanted to keep me quiet. He turned around, and I couldn't see his face clearly, all I saw was a set of deep chocolate brown eyes with dark purple veins bulging out from under them, and a mouth showing blood tipped fangs. He "ran" at me and dug his fangs into a vein in the side of my neck. I let out the scream as he unwillingly drew my blood. I couldn't see his face, which should have made it better, but it made it worse. I continued to scream, _

And then I woke up. I woke up, screaming, afraid, and nervous.


End file.
